Generally, various kinds of masks capable of preventing harmful dusts such as pollen, yellow sands, bacteria, etc. from being inputted into a nose are used.
However, the conventional mask is fabricated in a certain uniform size without consideration of its look and has an attention from others. Therefore, people do not like to use it. As a mask engaging means, a hair band or an ear hung type string is generally used. But, there are problems in using the same. Namely, non-purified air is inputted through a gap of the mask. In addition, since the mask covers the mouth, it is impossible to talk with others.
According to the Korean utility model application No. 1999-0027719 (Title: nose mask with insertion groove for assistant material), the nose mask capable of overcoming the above problems has been developed.
FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional anti-dust nose mask. As shown therein, an outer construction is formed of four surfaces of a right surface 1, a front surface 2, a left surface 3 and a partially opened lower surface 4. A wall 5 parallel with the lower surface 4 is engaged in the inner space connected by the four surfaces. A groove is formed, so that a filter or a perfume is inserted therein.
However, in the nose mask A, since the mouth part is exposed, it is possible to talk, and it is possible to disconnect the gap of the surrounding edge. There are not any functions for adjusting flexibility and elasticity. Namely, a fixed structure is provided. It is impossible to adapt to various shapes and sizes of the users. The nose mask may be easily escaped from the nose based on the size of the nose. The nose mask A covers the entire portions of the nose, and the wearing feeling is not good. The look is also bad.
In addition, in the case that a certain adhesive band is used for preventing an escape of the nose mask A, an adhering force may be lost due to moisture, so that the nose mask A can be easily slid along the nose.
Furthermore, the conventional nose mask A does not any functions of anti-bacteria, deodorizing, and anion emission. Namely, there are only simple functions as a nose mask.